Discussion utilisateur:109.15.159.144
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) septembre 20, 2014 à 13:29 (UTC) Koogers? um... C'est toi Koogers? si oui: Merci pour les images! Sharnalk et Feitan sont adorable!! X3 Et c'était quoi déja ta question? si non: Désolé pour ce malentendu. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 20, 2014 à 14:22 (UTC) Crazy's Kids ^-^! Ouais,ben,tu verrais à quoi ressemblent leur grand-parents *-*.... Bon,je vais t'expliquer un petit truc à leur sujet,à leur naissance.. Au départ,quand Mademoiselle(tu vois de qui je parle ^^?) était à 9 mois,elle pouvait pas trop bouger(Elle était un peu grosse,pour quelqu'un qui devait attendre un seul bébé >.<).Le 31 octobre,Kuroro l'appelle,pour lui proposer de faire un petit carnage,avec le reste de la brigade,pour Halloween (Minara : OUAIS xO!!*gueule dans le téléphone*).Elle y va,et traîne Hisoka avec elle (La brigade pouvait pas refuser ^^'...).Donc,ils tuent tout le monde ,(Bon,d'accord,Minara n'en a tué que un ou deux '-'!)comme d'hab,et ils repartent à leur repaire pour partager le butin.C'est là que ... Shizuku : Mais c'est beau,ça è.é! Franklin : On va pouvoir revendre tout ça ^.^! Feitan : Tu veux une part,Hisoka .-.? Hisoka : *dort dans son coin* Feitan :Je vais prendre ça comme un non -.-"... Phinks : Eh,t'as vu :O? Sharnalk : 'Tain O.O! Nobunaga : *se retourne * Eh,Mina... Shizuku : Où elle est passée O.O?Elle était assise derrière nous O.O!! Hisoka : *se réveille subitement* Quoi,qu'est-ce qui se passe O.o?! Nobunaga : Ta femme s'est cassée,tout simplement xO! Machi : On arrête de s'eng*uler,elle est là-bas !*désigne du doigt Minara,un peu plus loin,à quatre pattes,essayant de s'aggripper à quelque chose* Hisoka et Kuroro : Minara !!*se précipitent vers elle* Franklin : Sharnalk,c'est quoi ce truc qu'elle a laissée derrière elle O.O? Sharnalk : *touche le liquide* On dirait...de l'eau ><*complètement paniqué*!Shizuku et Machi,allez la mettre dans la salle d'à côté >OOn a plus jamais retrouvés les corps des trois ...Je déc' aussi,hein x)! Sur la main :O?Très peu pour moi X_x...J'ai vu ce que ça fait sur Omokage,et c'est plutôt moche X__x...Et puis,mieux vaut cacher son tatouage,tu crois pas?Pour pas que les gens sachent tout de suite que tu fais parti(e) de la brigade... Mais oui,mais oui,Akumu peut être gaucher^-^!Comme Minara ^.^!(Oui,je suis moi-même gauchère ^^'...) Ben,ils apprennent d'un peu partout comment tuer,les jumeaux ^^... ça tombe bien,j'ai fait un dessin de lui il y a pas longtemps(J'ai pas encore fait Yume >..OO...O..O.< ?! Parisuton : Mes amis ^-^!*tend les bras* Akumu : Tu fais quoi là '-'?< Vachement français x)! Parisuton : Je suis venu manger.... Yume : *lève le doigt* DES RAMENS xO!! Sharnalk : Tiens,elle aussi a une manie ^^'.... Miyuki : *serre Sharnalk* Feitan : Elle aussi à une manie x).... Parisuton : *s'asseoit à leur table* Minara : Bon,sérieux,t'es venu pourquoi -.-'? Parisuton : Sérieusement ^^? Tout le monde sauf Parisuton : SERIEUSEMENT XO !!! Parisuton : Ben,il y a une bande de petits plaisantins qui veulent me dire au revoir,et je voulais passer vous voir pour vous dire bonjour ^-^! Luna : Traduction ,Sharnalk ? Sharnalk : "Ben,il y a une bande de kaïra qui veulent me péter la ge*le ,et je voudrais que vous me protégiez contre eux ^-^!" Feitan et Phinks : D'accoooooord è.é!! Akumu: C'est plus facile à comprendre ^^! Allez,à toi è.é! Ben,dans l'ambiance,tu respectes bien le truc,on est dans l'histoire,quoi >...OO...<.... Luna : Bon,ben,euh ^^'.... Feitan : Bon,ok,on dort à deux cette nuit ^^'... Hisoka : *prend la main de Minara* Madame ^.^? Minara : *rit*Mais bien sûr,monsieur ^.^! Phinks : Nan,me dit pas qu'ils vont dormir ensemble eux deux >O<"??? Feitan : Je crois que si ^^'.... Luna : Pourquoi,il se passe quoi O.O? Phinks La dernière fois qu'ils ont dormi ensemble,avec la brigade fantôme,ils étaient MEME PAS ensemble >O...<' Je suis chiante x) Par contre ce sera pas de l'amour romantique entre eux ce sera plutot du genre je t'aime moi non plus, ils s'embêtent mais ils s'aiment je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^' pas compréhensible xDKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) XDD Ouais. Phinks et Sharnalk sont genre: Oh M*rde... XD Jolsma et moi on a fait un tout petit délire. Tu peux aller lire si tu veux! Feitan: *poursuis Sharnalk* REVIEN ICI!!! Phinks: ouf sauvé! *regarde derièrre lui* Luna: *regard meurtrier* Tu disais?... Phinks: Oh m*rde. *s'enfui* Luna: *part à sa poursuite* Machi: Et c'est re-parti... XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) À plus! Oh m*rde. Chez moi il est 15h23. (Quand tu vas être couché, je vais encore être à l'école!) Bonne nuit, à demain soir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:23 (UTC) Oki je réessayerais d'être plus claire demain bonne nuit petit scarabé (cherche pas moi aussi je suis crevée XD)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) Ok,bonne nuit ^^!(Mais si c'est un peu trop tard .-.!) Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) Fautes Oui,j'ai déjà écouté cette musique x)!Je l'ai même sur mon MP3 xD!Mais merci quand même ^^! Mais eh,oh,c'est MON hisoka xO!!*s'agrippe à lui*Pense à Sharnalk xD! Voilà,j'ai changé la protection,tu peux aller la corriger ^^'.... En fait,comme j'écris vite,je me relis très peu,que je suis en mode visuel quand j'écris et j'ai un clavier de m*rde,je fais évidemment des fautes X_X....Mais t'inquiète pas,je suis la plupart du temps en train de m'arracher les cheveux quand je vois une faute d'orthographe sur les copies des autres,et je les corrige tout le temps xD!Même en interro,faut que tu voies ça x)... Oui,mon unique problème en français est la conjugaison X.x....Mais je vais essayer de corriger les fautes d'orthographe,mais je te laisse la conjugaison ^^'... Mais sinon,t'en penses quoi du passé de Minara :D? Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC) Clavier Ben si que tu peux le modifier,t'inquiète pas :O! C'est à cause de mon clavier,je peux pas faire autrement ^^'... Ben,que veux-tu ,les crises de folies de Minara sont souvent...destructeurs ^^'.... Ben oui que je l'ai déjà écoutée è.é!Et j'ai même déjà écoutée la chanson de Phinks è.é! Comment ça "Il est pas mal" O.O ?!*sort la mitraillette*Bon,tu sais quoi x)?Je garde Hisoka et toi Sharnalk ,d'accord x)? Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) Raté! Ah,je crois que c'est parceque je suis en train de modifier moi-même cette partie ^^'... Fichu Clavier >..:D! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 18:53 (UTC) :D Je la connaissais déjà en fait je l'ai sur mon mp4 :D Mais merci quand même ;-) Oui ça avance pour Hanako j'ai déjà dressé son profil et son passé et je suis plutot contente de moi, je le mettrais sur mon profil demain car ce soir j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et j'ai un peu la flemme voilà voilà :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) Fautes D'accord fais-toi plaisir pour les fautes, moi c'est pas trop trop mon truc ^^' Bonne nuit ! :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Bonne nuit Mais non,t'es pas un dinosaure ^^'.... Oui,mais demain,je peux pas aujourd'hui (Vais me coucher ^^!) Pas facile à imaginer :O?Ah bon,pourquoi *.*? PS:Dis,tu n'aurais pas copier-coller quelque petits paragraphes à moi,par hasard U.U?T'inquiète,je vais pas te tuer ^^'....Et puis,je viens de terminer le passé de Minara (ALELOUYAH!) Bonne nuit ^^! Jolsma septembre 22, 2014 à 19:15 (UTC) <3 AWWW! Feitan est trop miiignoooooooooooooon sur l'image que tu m'as envoyer! <3 (en fait il l'est toujours, ou presque) B3 Merci! Ps- j'ai dessiner(à l'école aujourd'hui) un dessin trop chou avec Feitan et Luna! (Mon amie savait pas qui c'est parce qu'elle connaît pas HxH) Luna s'endort sur l'épaule de Feitan, celui-ci rougit et tiens sa tête d'une main pour pas qu'elle tombe! °///° <3! Je peux le dessiner et te l'envoyer si tu veux! Ps2- J'ai re-dessiner Luna avec des yeux un peu plus petit... enfin, j'espère. O.O T'en pense quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 22, 2014 à 23:45 (UTC) Nan,t'inquiète,tu peux copier sur moi ^^! Euh O.O...Ben,Hisoka l'a un peu traumatisé sur ce sujet-là xD!Nan,sérieusement,car j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'...Pourquoi,t'en as une,toi è.é ?! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ok,on va garder mon idée,le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose qui plaise à nous deux ^^'! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Ouais xO!!Peros,j'aime aussi l'image d'à côté,Hisoka en millitaire *.*!Laisse tomber,j'adore quand il se déguise en soldat x)! PS:Je suis tombée sur des images d'Hisoka l'autre jour ♥.♥....Indescriptible! Jolsma septembre 23, 2014 à 17:00 (UTC) Passage Salut, ça va ? '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Oui, j'ai vu, mais désolée, je peux pas...j'ai une imagination de merde °-° je sais pas...faites à ma place si ça vous fait plaisir °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) Oui, mais j'ai rien compris (logique, c'est sur plusieurs pages, donc on y se retrouve plus...) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:23 (UTC) t'as pas compris ? comment pourrais-tu lire une histoire découpée en plusieurs parties éparpillées sur je ne sais quelle page ?!! en gros le gars il te dit : tu veux la suite de l'histoire ? cherche ! tu as 4 pages longues de 700 mètres ! amuse toi bien *trollface* Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:32 (UTC) Pas envie :D ne le prends pas mal surtout °-° sinon...tu me déteste, là ? (Et merde ! et moi qui voulait me faire une amie, j'ai tous gaché !) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 18:41 (UTC) Images Ben,oui,c'est normal,quoi è.é! Ah,oui,Sharnalk est toujours habillé de la même façon ^^'... Bien sûr qu'elles sont bien xO! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg Je te tue si tu me piques Hisoka après ça *-*! http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg Je sais pas pourquoi,après cela,j'ai subitement pensé à Minara ^^'... http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922192401/hunterxhunter/images/0/03/Hisoka5.jpg J'ai bien envie de décrypter ce qui est marqué sur le bout de carton que tient Hisoka ^^! Moi aussi,alors,je me débrouillerais pour trouver des images è.é!(Surtout que j'ai un site où je sais qu'il y a plein d'images intéressantes U.U!) Ben,j'ai terminé le Passé,si tu veux è.é!Je travaille encore pour les relations et les citations ^^. Bonne nuit ^^! Destin La première impression est toujours la bonne, je suis une vraie connasse ingrate qui ne sait pas parler aux gens, et voilà, je n'arrête pas de les vexer à cause de ma franchise, ça m'abat encore plus, je ne suis même plus capable de me fondre dans la "norme"... Un simple "signe" aurait pu changer la perception d'une personne, donc, faudrait-il saisir "cette" bonne occasion pour se créer une image saine ? Est-ce une simple question de dualité ? Ou serait-ce plus vicieux que ça ?...une seule solution s'impose : s'excuser, de toute façon, je dois le faire. /...Excuse-moi, ce n'était l'attitude correcte à adopter, il n'y a plus de juste milieu....\ Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Et aussi, mets tes réelles impressions sur ton profil à propos de moi, ce n'est guère très approprié de donner une autre image de moi aux gens, sinon, ils seront sûrement déçus si ils passent par ma page de discussion...pourquoi je dis tout ça ? Il y'a un moyen plus simple afin de ne plus créer de problèmes : supprimer mon compte d'ici ! Sortez le champagne ! Ça n'a plus d'importance, dorénavant ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 19:14 (UTC) Gomen ! >.< ' Désolé si j'ai pas pu poster aujourd'hui j'ai eu une journée pourrie et j'ai passé ma soirée à me morfondre et à termiener mes contrôles donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de continuer mon perso... Gomen >.<'''' Bref me pardonneras-tu si je repousse encore d'une journée ?? ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) oui... Oui j'ai rajouté la date de naissance. Oui j'aime Fairy Tail... MAIS JE TE JURE QUE QUAND J'AI ÉCRIT ÇA J'AI PAS DU TOUT PENSER À FAIRY TAIL!!!! O.O' ARG! Je savais que j'aurais dû garder "Le chant de la mort" En englais "The song of the death"... ça sonne plus cool. J'irai le changer. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 23, 2014 à 23:53 (UTC) Modifications! BON! "The lullaby of the death" est devenu "The song of the death". "The blade of the night" est devenu "Ghost blade" (parce que Luna devient presque invisible quand elle l'utilise) Et j'ai rajouter une citation à Haruki et les relations de Luna. Tu pourra lire et me dire ce que t'en pense? :-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 00:30 (UTC) "The song of the death" La chanson que j'avais pensé que Luna pourrait chanter quand elle utilise cette technique c'est "Lies" de Evanescence. En nightcore par contre(parce que la voix correspond environ à celle de Luna) Sit u veux voir la vidéo(j'arrive pas à enregistrer le lien) va sur youtube et écrit: ''Nightcore lies. C'est supposé être la première vidéo. Si tu en as une meilleure, tu pourrais m'en faire part? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 00:41 (UTC) Désolée! Ah bon :O?Désolée TOT!Voici les bons liens : http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922190752/hunterxhunter/images/3/35/Hisoka1.jpg http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922191020/hunterxhunter/images/7/7b/Hisokacard2.jpg Et pour m'excuser de ma bêtise: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131021175603/hunterxhunter/images/b/b0/Shalnark_14.jpg Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) De rien ;)! Nan,j'ai pas commencé aujourd'hui,mais je vais terminer tout de suite les citations è.é! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Car : 1)C'est mieux de situer qui est ami avec qui,nan è.é ?! 2)Car dans le wiki "officiel",ça existait déjà è.é! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 12:13 (UTC) Ah,oui,là,sur le coup,je t'ai un peu plagié TT...Tu m'en veux pas >..<... Ben,l'autre jour,tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas mettre Yue pour Miyuki O.O! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) tkt je cherche pas d'aide :D j'arrive à me démerder, et au pire, je regarde un tuto :D merci pour le soutien. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) Quel message :O? Oui,un moment,j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu jeune,5 ans U.U"... Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC) Hey ! :D J'ai commencé mon perso tu peux vérifier les fautes si tu veux ! J'ai pas tout à fait terminé ma description sur le passé d'Hanako je finirais après manger ;-)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Ben,je sais pas où est le message précisément X_X.... Oui,je vais aller regarder ^^! PS:Oui,mais quand elles se rencontrent,Minara connaît même pas encore Hisoka x)!Donc,on est un peu loin de Akumu et Yume ^^'...Et puis,il y a aucun problème d'âge,niveau amitié è.é!Et regarde : Miyuki qui est une adolescente,est folle amoureuse de Sharnalk,un gars de 25 ans ^^'! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) ヒソカ(Hisoka xO!) Moi,j'apprends les katakanas aussi pour le fun,de Minara et d'Hisoka U.u.... En fait,je viens de lire,les anecdotes,one-shot et citations : Citations : J'ai malheureusement rien vu de nouveau TT... Anecdotes : Hein è.é!Alors,comme ça,Mademoiselle embrasse son prince charmant pendant son sommeil è.é?!?! One Shot : C'est super ^-^!Perso,j'aime bien "Il appela Minara pour que celle-ci la soigne, mais Minara refusa pertinemment en le provoquant. Feitan claqua la langue, agacé, et s'approcha de Luna. "Me demande pas pourquoi,je me suis pétée de rire à cette phrase xD!Aussi,le moment où Sharnalk et Phinks se fichent de la g*ule de Feitan xDD!En tout cas,préviens moi quand tu fais la suite ^^! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Réponses ;-) Merci ^^ Oui je vais changer pour l'Etoile Filante ^^' Et non Akimi n'est pas méchante c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments envers sa soeur et est un peu moqueuse... Enfin je trouve pas qu'elle est si méchante O.O Je vais faire la rencontre avec Kirua dans la semaine. Miyuki et Hanako ont le même age ?? C'est un siiiiiiigne c'est sur!! (je dec xD) Et pour le nen, elles l'aprennent vers 8-9 ans et ne le disent pas à leurs parents... Et aussi Hanako est de l'emission et Akimi de la transformation c'est normal elles sont jumelles mais très différentes et en réalité j'ai fais un peu exprès qu'elles ne soient pas de la même catégorie, tu verras pourquoi... ;-) Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 19:04 (UTC) Mais tu aimes ces kanas è.é! Ah,je sens que Feitan va être content xD! Bah oui,que c'est mignon x)!Un petit one-shot sur ça è.é?Oh,oh,j'ai hâte de voir ça è.é! Ben,oui,que j'aime bien quand je clashe xD!Voir quelqu'un se prendre un vent à cause de Minara,c'est trop drôle et trop satisfaisantxD! BIEN SUR QUE J'AIME MES APPARITIONS è.é!!!! Jolsma septembre 24, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Effectivement. Eh oui! J'ai aimé cette parti du délire! (en fait j'ai tout simplement adoré tout le délire!) J'aime Fairy Tail, Mais je préfère de loin HxH! (des séries que j'ai regardé, HxH est la meilleure!) Cool que la chanson que j'ai choisi te convienne. C'est vrai que Ghost blade c'est pas rassurant... et c'est le but >:-D Omg. J'adore le one-shot! C'est super. J'ai ri quand Feitan à dit: Je vais vous tuer, Phinks, Sharnalk... ''et Sharnalk qui répond: ''Pourquoi?! J'ai rien fait! XDDD Tu pourrais dire que les membres(dans le one-shot) ont été déstabiliser quand Luna a fait son regard meurtrier avant le combat contre Haruki! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 21:57 (UTC) RÊVE CHELOU!!!! J'ai faillit oublier!!! J'ai fait un rêve bizarre(je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé à ça). Il y avait Luna et Miyuki (en d'autre terme, nous deux) et elles étaient toutes les deux en robe de soirée. (je me souviens de la robe à Luna mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de la tienne.) Et là, il y avait Sharnalk et Feitan, habillié en smooking O.O. Sharnalk t'a rejoint et vous avez danser ensemble et Feitan m'a entraîner avec lui et on dansait aussi. Je me souviens plus du reste, mais je me souviens que Sharnalk t'a donné un bisou sur le front et Feitan m'a donné un bisou sur la joue. °//////° J'AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE POURQUOI J'AI RÊVÉ À ÇAAAA! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 22:19 (UTC) Question. Pardon de t'envoyer plein de message. Mais tu crois que Lyria ou LE GRAND MUGUL vont s'inventer un personnage et nous rejoindre dans notre délire? OMG! ON EST EN TRAIN DE FAIR UNE COMMUNAUTÉ!!! XDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 23:00 (UTC) シャルナーク +ミユキ=♥ Hum,je sais pas,mais ce sera bien de demander à DarkAngel è.é! Attends...Comment peut-on embrasser quelqu'un,alors qu'on est endormie O.O? Oui xD! Moi,j'ai les tiens,mais pas ceux de Luna :Le L n'existe pas,chez les Japonais >.w.< ... I want 3nd One-Shot è.é!Now è.é! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 18:51 (UTC) Rencontre avec MInaraO.O?? JE VEUX LE VOIR xO xD! Ouais,peut-être *-*... Je viens de terminer de le lire *regard soupconneux envers Koogers*Comment ça "quelle sadique"?Nan,je te fais marcher,j'aime beaucoup la fin x)! Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) Oui,il faut que je réfléchisse ^^...Je voulais faire un rapport aussi avec toi,dans l'histoire,alors,je cherche ^^...J'ai une idée,mais il faut que je l'approfondisse... Reine de la folie?Par contre,j'ai jamais dit ça,è.é!Mais c'est une bonne idée,ça ! *lui fait un bisou sur la joue* Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) Ah bon ^^'?Bon... Alors,ce One-Shot n° 3 è.é? En fait,tu m'as plagié indirectement,là è.é!Je voulais faire un truc du genre "Tu vas donner un rencart à Miyuki è.é!" Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC) Oui è.é! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn TOT!Reviens ici è.é!!Bon,je n'ai qu'à me dire que tu continueras demain,pour positiver ^.^"... J'ai lu le début,Minara a l'air de pire en pire xD:Colérique,morfale...Je la vois bien manger des râmens à Vitesse grand V,et Luna,qui est,heu...de ce style là "O.O"""""..." C'est moi ou tu as la haine que Minara ait reçu les faveurs de Sharnalk xD? Bonne nuit^^ Jolsma septembre 26, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Ok! Merci pour l'explication! Je verai ce que je peux faire pour Miyuki. (J'ai 2 commande en ce moment, la tienne et celle de Jolsma: dessiner Minara quand elle était petite)< Donc, il se pourrait que ça prenne du temps. OKKK! Je vais modifier en prenant compte du one-shot.(si j'oublie à quelques endroits, tu pourras me le dire?) Si Feitan et Luna se sont déja embrassé.... um... J'en sais rien... Peut être? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 26, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Ça y est! BON! J'ai finit de modifier. J'ai modifier aussi le passé#2 et j'ai dit à quoi ressemblait Luna quand elle était petite. (J'en ai profité pour faire plusieurs modifications! XD) Puis-je avoir ton avis? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 26, 2014 à 23:11 (UTC) Réponses(encore) XD Merci c'est gentil! J'ai un peu galéré pour la faire par contre. Mais, contente que tu l'aimes! Ouais. Pour le passé#1 et #2. Puisque j'ai mis des citations dans le numéro 2, pourquoi pas dans le numéro 1! Et puis... ça me tentait. XDDD Merci de m'avoir envoyer le test. Je l'ai fait! ^^ Quand tu dis: Sans le dessin, j'arrive pas à me faire une image... Tu parle de Luna quand elle était petite? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:11 (UTC) Rencontre avec Miyuki. XDDDD Ouais c'est cool! J'ai hâte de voir la suite! Quand Miyuki tenait la jambe à Sharnalk, il devait être genre: Qu'est-ce que-?!?! XD J'ai trouvé ça chou et drôle en même temps! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) Attend! Soit patiente, soit patiente. Tu dis que la frange ressemble à celle de Minara, c'est ça? Hier à l'école, j'ai fait un petit croquis de Miyuki. Sauf que, comme je ne savais pas à quoi sa frange ressemblait, j'en ai fait une de côté, retenu par une barrette. Donc avant que je commence, quel frange je fais? Celle que tu m'as dite ou celle que j'ai fait? Sur le test je suis Phinks T.T ... Mais en dessous de Phinks, je suis Feitan! Youpi! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) Je reviens! Je vais déjeuner et en plus je dois faire du ménage. (c'est la fête de mon grand frère) Je reviens le plus vite possible! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:43 (UTC) De retour! YO! J'suis de retour! Ok! Là j'ai une petite idée comment je vais la faire... Ouais j'ai une grand frère(16 ans maintenant et moi j'ai 13 ans... 3 ans de différence!) Moi non plus j'aime pas le ménage mais j'ai terminer! Je me met au travail mais je reste connecter donc, tu peux m'envoyer des messages. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:32 (UTC) Bon ben... ma première idée marche pas T.T Je vais essayer autre chose. J'espère que ça va te plaire! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Première idée Ma première idée était de mettre ton front à découvert avec les 2 mèches mais... c'était pas beau alors j'ai décidé de combiné la frange et le front dégagé! (Dit comme ça, ça t'éclaire pas) J'ai fait la tête, les cheveux et le visage. Plus que le corps et les vêtements. Ça arrive bientôt! Ps- Quand j'aurais fini le dessin et que je te l'aurai envoyé, j'irai lire le one-shot! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) questions. Ton vêtement ample, est-ce que c'est une robe? Et c'est quoi ses souliers? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Hum... Ben,je sais pas,moi^^'....Je la vois plutôt,ne lui demandant rien,mais si il fait quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaît pas,elle lui rapelle sa promesse è.é....< Sadique Euh U.U"...Tu connais un peu Minara : Petite,elle était pas vraiment pourrie gâtée,alors elle se venge un peu adulte è.é!Mais je dirais pas perso qu'elle est pourrie gâtée ^^'... Haha,toi aussi,tu profites de la situation è.é! PS:J'ai rajouté pour Minara la catégorie "Aptitudes et compétences" ^^... PS2:J'aimerais bien qu'un jour,un One-Shot(que ce soit moi ou toi qui le créee^^)soit dédié à Nera ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Merci! Ok merci! Moi aussi ça avance! Au fait... tu dessines quoi ou qui? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Histoire xO! Ben,je voulais faire un début comme ça : Minara : *regarde au loin,mélancolique* Franklin : Elle a quoi :O? Phinks: Aucune idée ^^'!Allons lui demander ^-^! Kuroro : Mauvaise idée....*lit un livre* Phinks : Eh,qu'est-ce tu as,Minara :O? Minara : BWWWAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA x"OOOO!!!!!!*pleure et crie comme une gamine* Phinks : Aïe,'Tain >O.<"....Pour moi,c'était la fin du one-shot ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Oki ^^ C'est pas grave pour le numéro, je serais un membre non officiel :p J'ai fini mon perso d'ailleurs tu peux aller voir mon profil par contre je préviens j'ai un peu plagié Shawn et Aiden Frost (Inazuma eleven) xDKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC) Ok,ok,c'est plus court,mais c'est normal,il y a moins de narration,de mon côté ^^"! Tu devrais voir l'année dernière combien de feuilles,je sortais,à mon prof de français,pour les rédactions ^^'... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:50 (UTC) Citations Tu peux les rajouter ^^ (par contre je m'en prends plein la tronche snifff TT ) je dec xD Ah okay ^^' C'est vrai qu'Akimi ets un peu dure :pKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 18:02 (UTC) Je ferais le profil d'Akimi aussi plus tard :) Je suis en train de la dessiner j'aurais peut etre terminé ce soir :D Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 18:05 (UTC) Comment ça ce sera mon portrait caché ??Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 18:12 (UTC) Ah okay x) je croyais que tu parlais du caractère :p bah tu verras :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 18:37 (UTC) Moi,je suis douée dans les deux ^^'... Et,moi aussi,je suis première en français (19 de moyenne,l'année dernière U.U!) Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 18:50 (UTC) Oki bonne nuit ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 20:36 (UTC) Merci beaucoup! Pardon d'avoir répondu aussi tard. Pour installer mon nouvel ordi, on a galéré. Merci Koogers! T'es la meilleure! *gros calin!* C'est en plein ce que je voulais. Merci! J'ai déja écouté ce nightcore. C'est jolie, mais la voix est trop aigu pour celle de Luna. Mais merci! J'ai fini la petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaît! Passe une bonne nuit Koogers. À demain! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 02:06 (UTC) ^.^ Ce n'est pas bien grave x) Au moins tu y as penser et je te remercie de me l'avoir souhaité ^^ Oui j'ai ajouter les images dans la catégorie "Apparence" :3 Hitachi Haya (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 00:10 (UTC) Mais de rien ^^ Je n'ai pas tout lus mais principalement ta présentation à toi et j'ai regarder vite fait les personnages que tu as crées ^^ J'aime bien ta présentation :3 Elle est originale ^^ Hitachi Haya (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 00:35 (UTC) Jemenfoutiste Ok,faut que Minara se calme,là xD!Faire les courses aux autres,à la limite,elle peut le faire ^-^"... Attends un peu...Mais c'est une vraie sultana,Minara xD!Elle gouverne tout le monde,celle-là xD! Et Kuroro qui se bouffe des chips,tranquille x)...Maintenant,je sais d'où tient l'attitude "Jemenfoutiste" d'Akumu ^^'...Mélangé au gènes de Kuroro et d'Hisoka,qui est aussi un peu "Jemenfoutiste" x)...ça fait un super "Jemenfoutiste" xO!Ok,je m'emporte ^^'... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 08:24 (UTC) Naaaaannn xO!Pas la liiiisste xOxD! Bon,j'ai une petite idée pour l'emmener au parc,moi è.é... Bah,oui,qu'il est drôle x)! Bon,certes,Hisoka est un peu moins jemenfoutiste que Kuroro mais il l'est un peu.Exemple : Quand il s'adresse à Kanzai,dans l'arc de l'élection U.U! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 08:58 (UTC) Délire Pas besoin de tome,va voir l'épisode 138,tu découvriras comment Hisoka a l'art d'envoyer bouler les gens xD! Voilà comment j'imagine le truc : Minara : Hé,Sharnalk !*fait un signe de la main* Sharnalk : Naaannn T.T! Feitan : Je te laisse,avec ta maitresse^.^!*court* Sharnalk :Je vais te tuer !!*balance tout ce qu'il trouve sur Feitan* Minara : Dis,j'ai l'impression que Miyuki t'aimes bien,non? Sharnalk : Merci,j'ai remarqué TOT... Minara : Et je crois que Miyuki désespère un peu,de ne pas avoir de retour de sentiments de ta part.. Sharnalk : Et alors .-. ? Minara : *grand sourire,en mettant ses mains derrière elle* Sharnalk : Ouh là,ça sent pas bon,ce sourire O.o'... Minara : Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener au parc è.é! Sharnalk : QUOI O.O?C'est quoi cette histoire O.O?? Minara : Même si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle,fais-le,elle serait sûrement contente de savoir que tu l'apprécies èOé! Sharnalk : Hors de question! Minara : As-tu oublié que je suis ta sultana^.^'? Sharnalk : Nan,mais là,j'en ai marre!Hors de question!Je ne veux plus t'obéir!C'est terminé xO! Minara : O.O ...T.T.... Sharnalk : Tu fais quoi O.O? Minara : Nan,mais t'as raison,je ne suis qu'une baka TOT *tombe par terre et sanglote*... Sharnalk : Fallait que ça tombe sur moi ><"!Elle est en personnalité enfantine >O<"! Kuroro : Petite soeur O.O!*court auprès d'elle* Minara : Bouhouhou TT.... Hisoka : *court aussi* Le reste de la brigade : *regard noir envers Sharnalk* Sharnalk : Mais j'ai rien fait,moi >.< ! Kuroro : *prend Minara dans ses bras* ça va pas :O? Hisoka : Sharnalk -.-".....Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore -.-""? Sharnalk : Mais je suis innocent,b*rdel x"O! Minara : Bouhouhou TOT....*s'accroche au cou de son frère* Hisoka : Je sais pas ce que Mina-Chan t'a demandé,mais tu vas le faire tout de suite xO!*prend une carte avec un regard menaçant* Kuroro : Mina-Chan O.O?Hisoka -.-"....*fusille du regard Hisoka* Hisoka : Nan,nan,je me suis trompé,je voulais dire Mina-San ToT *supplie Kuroro de le pardonner* Kuroro : En tout cas,tu vas faire ce que Minara t'as dit,si tu veux pas que je m'énerve ><.... Sharnalk : *sigh* Oui T.T... Et voilà comment Minara imposa sa volonté,même sans faire exprèsxD... Je sais,c'est mon délire ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 09:30 (UTC) Oui ^^'...D'ailleurs,j'ai bien envie de faire un One-Shot,quand Minara fait sa crise de folie ^^.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 09:32 (UTC) D'accord ^^.... Pour moi,Omokage est un bon type xO!En plus,il est mignon(Ok,j'avoue que j'ai des goûts bizarres,mais je résiste peu aux gars qui ont des cheveux longs(Omokage,Psaro,Irumi...) Je sais pas pourquoi,j'aime bien les gars comme ça ^-^!Mais mon préféré sera sans contester Hisoka,avec ou sans cheveux longs xO! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 09:37 (UTC) Eh,t'inquiète,je les connais tous,avant j'étais fan d'Inazuma ^-^! Le premier,c'est Nathan Swift,le deuxième Jordan je-sais-plus-qui x),et le troisième ,j'ai pas regardé inazuma go^-^".. Je sais plus,mais je suis en train de commencer mon deuxième one-shot ^-^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) Oui,le nom est guère rassurant xD! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:20 (UTC) Calme-toi,je viens de faire le début ,tout va bien....pour l'instant è.é ..... Nan,t'inquiète,je vais essayer de censurer un peu pour toi ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:26 (UTC) J'ai plus rien à dire xD... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:33 (UTC) Machi a les cheveux mi-longs ,au moment du massacre ^-^!Nuance! Une relation amoureuse xD?Nan,je crois pas xD!Je crois qu'on pourrait comparer le duo Minara-Omokage au duo Miyuki-Haruki ^^'!Ils s'entendent super bien mais ils sont pas amoureux pourtant ^^'! Parler sur quoi O.o"? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:40 (UTC) Oui,j'ai vu ton sixième profil ^-^! Voilà è.é!On est d'accord alors que ce sont que des amis è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:46 (UTC) Ne t'inquiète pas,c'est normal ^^':J'ai fait exprès parler Minara de poupées,pour se rappeller de Nera ^^'.... Bingo ^^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 10:55 (UTC) Hum...Je pourrais bien le faire présent,mais ce serait...spécial è.é.... Tu as déjà vu,Minara contre une petite baston x)? Bon app ^^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:07 (UTC) Salut! Merci! Pour le truc de: "s'était fermé les yeux", c'est un truc que je fais dans la vrai vie. Ça m'aide a moins me sentir gêné quand je chante à côté d'une personne. Ben si elle sourit! J'ai juste oublier de l'écrire. Elle sourit vers la fin de la chanson. Merci pour l'explication, je vais essayer... Je comprends pas... XDDD Comme je le dis souvent à mon frère, J.S.N.E.I ('J'e 'S'uis 'N'ulle 'E'n 'I'nformatique.) XDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:09 (UTC) Bah je l'avais dis que j'avais un peu plagier Shawn et Aiden ^^' En fait Hanako et Akimi sont pareilles mais elles n'ont pas la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux :) Ah bon t'aime pas les cheveux verts ? :o Mince :/ Au départ je voulais les faire d'un vert plus clair, plus doux mais bon ^^' Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:50 (UTC) Mdr alors tu trouves Akimi plus gentille qu'Aiden ?? :pKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:51 (UTC) Um... non c'est pas claire.XD Pas grave. youpi! 3 autres profils! Je vais les lire! Tu te rappelle dans ma petite histoire, Luna a dit à Miyuki qu'elle pourrait chanter ensemble. Eh ben, la prochaine fois que je ferai une histoire et qu'on chante toute les deux ou toute les trois(Minara aussi) Je vous demanderai chacune si la chanson vous convient avant de commencer l'histoire, ok? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 12:05 (UTC) Réponses. (encore et encore XD) XDDD Moi c'est pas avec cette chanson que je suis devenu accro aux chanson de Taylor Swift, mais avec "Love Story" (Dans la chanson c'est comme si elle était Julliette, donc, Roméo et Julliette..... Pourquoi pas SharnalkxMiyuki ou FeitanxLuna XD) Si ça continu, tu vas devenir une fan de Taylor Swift comme moi! XD Mais ce n'est pas mon but. C'est toi qui décide. J'avoue. J'ai plusieurs chanson en nightcore. La plupart du temps, la version noghtcore est meilleure que l'original. J'avoue que je préfère aussi la version nightcore de "A place in this world". Si il y avait eu une version nightcore avec une voix pas trop aigu, c'est cette version que j'aurais pris. Mais bon. J'ai lu les trois autres profils. Ils sont cool. (TU VAS CRÉÉ UNE COMUNAUTÉ!!!! XD) Tu me rappelle moi quand j'ai fait une "communauté" de personnage sonic!!! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 12:18 (UTC) Chansons+Personnages Moi aussi j'écoute des chanson japonaise(nightcore) mais j'en connais pas beaucoup. (T'es pas obliger de faire une liste c'est pas ce que je te demande! XDD) Il y en a une que j'aime beaucoup: "Nightcore Hana wa sakura" C'est une très belle chanson et tu peux aller voir si tu veux! Moi aussi. Je crois que j'ai créé une quinzaine, peut être plus, de personnages Sonic (c'était ça mon tuc) gentil, méchant, neutre, pour rien(XD). Et comme je me suis crée en manga, je m'était déja crée en personnage Sonic (je ne vais pas te l'envoyer, je réserve pour plus tard...) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) ça! Nan,elle chante plus des trucs de ce genre : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS5kEaP9soY ou ça(même si il n'y a pas de paroles '-'!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8W4aa2-xk0 ou encore ça: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEMgj5t8_wY Enfin,tu vois quoi è.é!Mais c'est bien essayé ^-^! Oui,pourquoi?ça va pas,il s'énerve trop vite >.<"? Ouais è.é!Faut pas toucher à sa petite soeur è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 12:43 (UTC) WÔ!!! Non! non, non, non, ça va aller tu n'as pas besoin d'en poster plus. XDDDDDDDDD T'en a crée BEAUCOUP plus que moi, ça c'est claire! XD oh. T'en veux même pas un seul personnage Sonic? Juste un? (Pas grave si t'en veux pas) Aloooooors? Elle est comment la chanson? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) Yume Oui,il est super connu ^-^! Eh,la princesse,c'est Yume U.U!Mais,t'embête pas pour moi ^-^! Donc,si je comprends bien,Miyuki chante du girly et Haruki chante du....romantique è.é! PS: Ai-je bien entendu?Ils ont bien dit dans la chanson "Yume" è.é?Mon bébé xO!< Ok,je suis folle .-. ... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:07 (UTC) D'accord! (YOUPI!) Mais je vais attendre avant de t'en envoyer un... Le nom de la chanteuse est: Ikimono Gakari. Tu ne l'as pas vu? Son nom était écri dans le titre! XD Elle a aussi chanter Blue bird. Elle est bonne, mais je préfère Hana wa sakura. (je dis pas le reste, c'est trop long) XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Ok,ok ^^'.... nan,toujours pas xD!En voici encore une,pire que celle que tu m'as montrée è.é!C'est aussi le style de Minara ^^! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqH2A4ReYTI Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) Parce que. Au cas... Je ne peux pas te le dire... sinon, ça révèlerais quel que chose que je t'ai dit il y quelques temps... Tu fais le liens? >:-D + DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 14:57 (UTC) <:,-( Mon père va essayer d'en trouver un. Mais si il n'en trouve pas... JE POURRAI PLUS DESSINER SUR L'ORDI! JE POURRAI PLUS FAIRE VOS DEMANDE SPÉCIAL! POURQUOOOOOOOOOI?! C'EST PAS JUSTE!!!! *je me calme* J'suis désespéré. Au moins, ton cadeau était déja terminer avant que j'hérite de l'ordi de mon frère. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) PC C'est ce que j'avais pensé. Seulement, mon père l'a mis au sou-sol et, il a mit tant d'effort hier pour que je puisse l'utiliser que, j'ai peur de le décevoir et qu'il soit facher. Et, je ne sais pas si mes parents vont dire oui. Mais j'aimerais bien (première fois de ma vie que je dis ça) retrouver mon vieux PC. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:18 (UTC) *hoche la tête* ok... Mais seulement s'il ne trouve pas un autre logiciel. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:24 (UTC) On pourrais parler d'autre chose? J'aimerais me sentir heureuse. Et pls, n'ai pas de la peine pour moi. Comme Luna, je n'aime pas paraître faible... DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) *sèche mes larmes* D'accord. Je vais allé les lire. Ça me remontera le moral! <:,-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) *nolife* tu lis des fanfics ? moi j'ai abandonné...les gens m'ont terriblement déçues...skyrock c'est le qg des kikoo fangirls yaoiste °-°...donc j'y vais plus tellement c'est effrayant, ces conneries °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:46 (UTC) En effet Minara est un peu "méchante"(Pas pour vrai par contre.XD) avec Sharnalk... J'TROUVE ÇA DRÔLE! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) C'est sympa... Okay ^^' xD Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) OUI!!!! OUI!!!!!! C'EST VRAI! ET JE SUIS D'ACCORD; VIVE LES DESSINS!!! (et Feitan, et Sharnalk, et... j'déconne) YOUPI! O.O Est-ce que l'image que tu m'as envoyé c'est Léolio?! OMG!!!!!! XDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) ...je t'ai dis ce que je faisais : "attendre des messages" ...et la fanfic...je la lirais après, je viens d'avoir une journée d'école exténuante °-° trop mal à la tête °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) PARCE QU'IL EST UN ANGE!!! IL EST MOOOOOORT!!!! j'déconne. J'ai trouvé l'image très drôle! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:56 (UTC) chai pas Chai pas en fait j'avais pas l'intention de le refaire -.-' Moi c'est Shawn et Axel *-* ( aucun rapport xD ) Bah désolé mais je suis pas toujours sur l'ordi et puis y avait des gens chez moi ^^' :p de quelle réplique tu parle ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) Ouais! J'me suis marré aussi! J'était genre: *clique sur le lien et voit l'image* ''OMG! *se marre* What?! XDDD '' J'était comme ça. aaaah... ça fait du bien de redevenir soi-même. (C'est à dire: Contente!) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Oki ^^ Je vais refaire mon dessin (ce sera le même mais coloriser différement) par contre je voudrais garder les cheveux verts (oui ca me tient à coeur xD) tu penses que c'est mieux que je les fasses vert pomme ou vert-marron ?? (oui je sais je suis chiante xD) Oh j'aime bien eric eagle aussi et hurley il est marrant (bon on s'égare la) xD Ouais t'as vu ca ?? x)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC) Oups, t'a rajouté ton messages dans l'ancienne section...pas vu, donc...oui, j'ai école aujourd'hui car je suis étrangère, et donc, c'est pas la même chose dans tout les pays... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:14 (UTC) je te dirais pas car je tiens à mon anonymat ! u.u...ouais une journée entière. mais de quelle réplique de Kirua tu parlais ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) En effet. On peut dire que tout s'est bien terminer!